hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear vs Cinnamon the Cat
This is one minute melee where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds 20 fighters no research 60 seconds melee go!(note if this is longer than a minute let's say it is a no research db) The Security Guard checks on the camera's and sees Bonnie missing. He finds Bonnie in the dinning area. He finds his screen staticing. He checks the cameras again and finds Bonnie backstage and Chica in the dinning area. He finds Chica in cam 7. Bonnie goes to cam 3. The Security guard closes the door. The Security guard calms down. Bonnie goes to the west hall and Chica goes to the east hall. THe security guard didn't know he was killing power. The security guard just sits there looking at his security room since he has nothing to do. Suddenly the security guard runs out of power the doors open and Freddy plays his jingle and jumpscares the security guard killing him. Freddy lures Bonnie and Chica over. Freddy:Bonnie and Chica you did good scaring him so he will close the doors. Bonnie and Chica:thanks Suddenly they see Cinnamon,Perry,Minty,and Piggy. Freddy:intruder alert foxy come. Cinnamon:so you want a fight old man Foxy runs out of the pirate cove into the security room. Nobody Blink Fight! Piggy pulls out a grappling hook and fires it at Foxy tying him up. Foxy cuts his way out with his hook. Foxy and Piggy run at each other. Piggy and Foxy wrestle. Meanwhile Bonnie and Perry run at each other. They have a "sword fight" with their guitars. Perry slashes Bonnie and pecks him. Bonnie throws Perry. Perry tries to fly away but Bonnie grabs him and throws him to the ground. Perry tries to escape but Bonnie has pinned his down. Bonnie grabs his guitar and beats Perry to death with it. Meanwhile Piggy throws Foxy. Piggy is about to body slam Foxy but Foxy stabs his chest with his hook. Foxy bites off Piggy's head. Minty does the spindash on Chica. Chica pecks open Minty's skull causing her crossbeams/and wires to spill out. The Ripper,Little einstein animatronic,socerer,Cinamon 2,Minty 2, and Perry 2 come out. Toy Freddy,Toy Bonnie,Toy Chica,the mangle,bb, and the marionette come out. Ballon Boy punches Little einstein and little einstein pulls out a bazooka blowing up Balloon Boy. Little einstein jumps into the rocket singing "we're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship souring the through the sky little-aaaaaaaaah!"he is cut off by freddy teleporting in the rocket and stabbing him killing little einstein freddy teleports out of the rocket as the rocket crashes. The puppet lunges at the socerer but the socerer blasts a fireball at the puppet destroying him. The socerer is beat up by the animatronics and killed.Cinnamon 2 faces Toy freddy. Cinnamon 2 hits Toy Freddy with her tail and shoots the darts but the darts don't have much affect due toy freddy's chubbiness. Cinnamon 2 slashes at Toy Freddy. Freddy stabs her with his microphone killing her. The ripper attacks the mangle and bites off her second head. The mangle climbs on a wall jumps on the ripper and bites off her frontal lobe killing the ripper. Toy Chica and Minty 2 face each other. Toy chica lunges at Minty 2. Minty 2 pulls out a party cannon and blows up Toy Chica. Toy Bonnnie and Perry 2 face. They have a guitar "sword fight" and Perry throws feather blades at Toy Bonnie killing him. Perry 2 throws feathers at Toy Freddy but his thick suit blocks them Toy Freddy tears off Perry 2 head with his microphone. Minty 2 runs over Toy Freddy with her party bus flattening him. Suddenly the mangle jumps on Minty 2 and bites off her head.(here is the part where Freddy and Cinnamon fight)Cinnamon slashes at Mangle decapitating her. Freddy fazbear tears off Cinamon's tail. Cinamon slashes at Freddy. Freddy teleports behind cinnamon but cinnamon runs at Freddy and jumps at him. Freddy slimply tears off cinammon's head causing his corpse to explode. K.O. this melee's victory goes to freddy fazbear.